Silly Neville does an oopsie
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: Neville bumps into Draco Malfoy and loses his Remembrall in the process. Neville and his friends try to find it.


"...and then, saying quite frankly, my butt fell off!" said Professor Flitwick, finishing his lesson.

Neville Longbottom, a first-year Gryffindor, got up from his desk and walked outside of the spacious classroom. His mind was occupied, focused on Flitwick's bottom and he didn't notice Draco Malfoy's skinny form standing in front of him. The two boys collided and fell on the floor, their limbs tangled together.

"Get off me, you moron!" the blond boy hissed.

Neville stood up, almost falling over again when he stepped on his dirty sleeve. "Sorry."

Draco glared at him and also stood up. He grimaced as he took in the sight of his freshly-cleaned, scandalously-expensive robes, now dirty and battered. "My father will hear about this," he said and walked off, his minions following right behind him.

Neville sighed sadly. His elbow ached dully and his books were scattered across the stony floor. He began to pick them up, a sharp pain in his knees making him grimace every time he crouched.

"Trouble, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville almost dropped his books again when he noticed the Charms Professor standing beside him. "Err… just an accident, Professor."

Flitwick smiled at him and with a wave of his wand, the books returned to Neville's bag, the dirt vanished from his robes, and the pain in his knees and elbow subsided. "Accidents happen, Mr. Longbottom, it's only natural," the short Professor said. "But it's important to keep your eyes open when you're walking."

Neville flushed in embarrassment and nodded his head. "I'll be more careful Professor, thank you."

* * *

"Neville, is everything alright?" asked Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

The boy in question shook his head slightly. "I can't find my Remembrall, I think I lost it."

Hermione frowned as she munched on a piece of toast. "When did you last see it?"

"Today, before the Charms lesson," he replied. "Maybe it fell out of my bag when I bumped into Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" asked Ron Weasley, the mention of the blond boy seemingly snapping him out of his daze. "What did the blond prick do this time, huh?"

"Nothing, Ron," said Hermione with a sigh. "At least, I don't think he did anything."

Neville nodded sadly. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ron munched on his chicken angrily, not bothering to close his mouth. "Well, I still say that Malfoy is responsible!"

"You can't blame him for every—" started Hermione, but another voice interrupted her.

"Hey, look at Malfoy!" said Harry and pointed at the blond boy.

Neville and the others stared at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding a ball in his pale hand, showing it off to his friends while they laughed and snickered.

"I told you it was him!" exclaimed Ron, spilling some of the food onto the table.

Hermione grimaced, but nodded. "What is his problem, anyway?"

"Don't worry, Neville, we'll get it back from him after dinner," said Harry.

The chubby boy nodded, gulping nervously.

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy!" yelled Harry, as he led his friends towards the Slytherin boy. They followed him after dinner, making sure that the Professors couldn't hear them in case a confrontation breaks out.

The boy turned around, looking at the four Gryffindors with disdain. "What do you want?"

"You took Neville's Remembrall!" Ron's eyes narrowed slightly. "Give it back."

Malfoy shook his head in puzzlement. "I don't know what you dimwits are talking about."

"We saw you showing it off at the Slytherin table earlier," said Hermione. "We know you have it so don't even bother lying."

Malfoy chuckled. "Do you mean _this_?" he asked as he took a spherical object out of his pocket. "Look closely, it's not a Remembrall, it's a Disco Ball."

Harry eyed the shining ball with a shocked expression. "Why in the world do you have a Disco Ball, Malfoy?"

"It's not just a _Muggle_ Disco Ball, Potter," the blond boy said with a sneer. "It's a powerful magical artifact."

"What does it do?" asked Hermione.

Draco eyed her warily. "That's a secret," he said and walked off.

The four friends eyed each other awkwardly.

"What's a Disco Ball?" asked Ron, scratching his head.

Hermione sighed and started her explanation while Harry and Neville tried not to look bored.

"Hey, Neville, what is that thing in your pocket?" asked Harry, eyeing the chubby boy's robes suspiciously.

Neville shrugged and patted his pocket with his palm. He touched the object inside and his face grew red once again. He smiled bashfully at his friends as he took a Remembrall out of his pocket. It was red.

"Err…" he started. "I must have put it into my pocket when I gathered my things earlier…"

Harry laughed while Hermione and Ron stared at the red Remembrall.

The ginger boy seemed disappointed. "So we don't have a reason to beat up Malfoy?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_This was written for the third round of the Houses Competition, year 5.

**Team:** Lions

**Class:** DADA

**Category:** Drabble

**Prompt:** [Object] Remembrall

**Word Count:** 809


End file.
